Sanity Doesn't Always Lead to Happiness
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Slash Threesome eventually. Mind Control. Amnesia. non-con. Alt to Insanity Can Lead to Happiness. What owuld have happened if Harry were Darker and got to Sam before the demons did?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
__Slash, potion induced sex, Mpreg, very AU. Threesome. Darker alternate to Insanity Can Lead to Happiness with Harry being Darker._

**Sanity Doesn't Always Lead to Happiness**

"Tell me you're joking?" Harry asked and Riddle smirked.

"Hardly my little Gryphon." The Dark Lord and ruler of Magical Europe assured him and Harry sighed. "Besides, Immortal or not it is time you took a Concubine and provided more heirs to the throne.

"Not like you're anymore mortal than I am Tom."

"True. But it makes the masses happy to see a growing Royal Family." Tom grinned as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine but why this guy?"

"For a very simple reason. Word has reached me about a plan to end the human race. While the two of us would survive thanks to the Horcruxes….."

"No fun being the only ones left. Still doesn't explain why him." Harry waved the muggle photo around.

"Simple, his older brother is currently rotting in hell, sold his soul to bring this boy back from the dead. They are trying to break him in hell; something about the First Seal…..obviously we can't do anything about that."

"Obviously."

"But we can keep him from the demons wanting him to free Lucifer." Tom added and Harry swore, he'd been dragged to church as a child enough times to know that name.

"So I get to bind him as my Concubine why?"

"Because it will take him from this battle." Tom smirked and Harry sighed.

"You know sometimes being your Heir sucks. Then again remembering the look on the Old Goat's face at the end usually makes up for it." Harry admitted and Tom laughed. "I'm guessing you already have the potions needed and something to make him want me?"

"So you'll do it?"

"To save the world? Yeah, not like it's a fate worse than death, he is rather cute after all. And it's not like I'll have to work on our 'relationship' once the bonds made." Harry admitted with a wink and a wave as he left. Tom shook his head as he watched him go, there were days he regretted deciding not to kill the brat but most of the time he was very useful. After all it had been Harry's ideas and plans that allowed him to become Ruler of all Magical Europe when before he'd been struggling to try to seize control of just England. Who'd have guessed there was such a cunning serpent hiding behind the mask of a hero? Not to mention if he had succeeded in killing Harry he would have lost a horcrux, something he did not want.

* * *

Harry entered the bar and smiled as he spotted his target drinking alone with a laptop open in front of him. Harry studied him from afar, seeing the exhaustion dragging the young hunter down, that would make things easier. He palmed the potion and ordered two beers, magicing the potion into one of the sealed bottles. He sat in the booth opposite the hunter and pushed the beer over. "Looked like you could use some company." Harry commented when the hunter looked up.

"No thank you." Sam answered coolly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, one drink?" Harry pleaded, hiding a smirk when he heard the whispered Cristo. Sam glanced at the beer and then opened it, taking a sip. Harry smiled and saluted him with his own bottle, taking a mouthful. "Harry."

"Sam. Tourist?"

"What gave it away?" Harry asked with a grin, happy that Sam seemed to be relaxing a little. "Just graduated, thought I'd travel a bit, see the world. America's….different to Britain, got to admit I don't miss the rain." Harry lied as Sam listened and kept drinking. It would take a few minutes after he finished the bottle for the potion to kick in. "How about you?"

"I work odd jobs, courier, pest control, anything that lets me travel." Sam lied and Harry nodded.

"Sounds fun." Harry answered, moving to lean back in the booth, his shirt riding up a little as Sam finished his beer. Harry was sipping his; he didn't want to be even tipsy for what was to come.

"Can be." Sam answered, forcing his eyes away from the sliver of skin Harry's shirt was revealing. He felt a bit flushed and went to drink more only to find his bottle was empty. Harry stretched and Sam blinked, feeling light headed and hot. He shook his head and the room spun. He staggered up, staring at Harry with wide eyes. "Whaaaat…" He slurred and Harry stood up, pushing Sam back against the table before kissing him. Sam tried to struggle but then relaxed, moaning into the kiss. Harry pulled back and Sam whimpered at the loss. His head was foggy and his body hot, he needed something, anything.

"Shh, it's okay Sam." Harry whispered, moving a hand to skim over Sam's t-shirt clad chest. He smiled as he saw Sam's eyes were glazed and unfocused, his skin hot and his pants…well the potion was definitely doing its job. Harry grabbed Sam's things and their beers bottles, not wanting any evidence left behind, and then led Sam from the bar. "Where are you staying Sam?" He whispered and Sam dug out his motel key. Harry looked it over and then wrapped his arms around Sam who moaned in pleasure, trying to rub against him for friction. "Not yet Sammy." Harry told him and then apparated them to the motel, getting into Sam's room. With a little magic Sam was naked, standing in the middle of the room, wavering on his feet and not really aware of what was going on. "Beautiful." Harry whispered, skimming a hand over Sam's naked body, making him whimper. Harry buried a hand in Sam's hair and pulled him down into a kiss, biting at his lips. Sam was utterly pliant, letting Harry do whatever he wanted. "Such a good boy Sam." Harry praised as he wrapped a thin band of gold around Sam's neck. Harry pushed magic through it and the gold writhed, fully encircling Sam's throat before becoming solid again.

Sam swallowed and then lifted a hand to the band, mind clearing a little as he staggered away from Harry. He shook his head as he stumbled drunkenly. "N….no…" Sam slurred, trying to get away.

Harry blinked in surprise at how the muggle was managing to fight the lust potion. He lashed out and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling the weakly struggling man closer to kiss him, knowing that if he kept touching him he wouldn't be able to fight the potion. Sam struggled briefly and then moaned, eyes glazing over as he melted into Harry's body.

Harry pushed Sam back onto the bed, smirking as Sam lay sprawled on the covers. He moved to hover over Sam, watching as Sam whimpered and moaned, straining for a way to relieve his need. Harry gently ran a hand over his body and Sam whimpered again, weakly reaching for him. Harry smirked and kissed him again, claiming his mouth, forcing Sam to submit to him. He got out the other needed potion and then stripped off as well, rubbing his groin to Sam's. "So beautiful like this, all needy and mindless. You want me to take you, don't you Sam? You want to be mine?" Harry hissed in Sam's ear and Sam moaned, head thrashing on the pillow. "Got to answer me Sammy."

"Y…yes…..please….." Sam begged and Harry grinned.

"Good boy Sammy. Need you to drink this then I'll make you feel better." Harry held the bottle to Sam's lips and smiled when they parted. He poured the potion in and Sam grimaced, trying to turn his head away. "No Sam, you have to drink it all. Be a good boy." Harry told him and Sam settled, drinking it all. "Good, very good Sammy." Harry praised, his hand moving to gently stroke Sam. Sam moaned and arched into his hand, looking for more friction and Harry discarded the empty bottle, moving his fingers to Sam's entrance. A quick bit of magic and he was pressing a finger inside. Sam whimpered and moaned, writhing in ecstasy. Harry finished preparing him and then slid inside as he whispered the beginning of the bonding spell. He continued the spell as he thrust in over and over again, Sam writhing and moaning beneath him. As Sam came Harry finished the spell and the hunter screamed, spine arching as the tattoos emerged along his spine before collapsing insensible to the mattress. Harry finished and then pulled out, cleaning himself off with a bit of magic before scanning Sam's body and smiling as he found the spark of new life nestled in Sam's newly formed womb.

Harry got dressed and got to work packing up Sam's belonging, pausing as he found a picture of Sam and another male that had to be his brother, seeing the look of hero worship in Sam's eyes in the picture. He glanced back at Sam, feeling a flash of pity, something he hadn't felt in years. With a snap of his fingers he conjured a frame for the photo to keep it in good condition and put it back in Sam's duffle bag. He went to reception and checked Sam out before wiping the man's memory of ever seeing Sam or Harry himself. He found the car and slapped a portkey on it; he could go through its contents later. He went back into the room and sat on the bed, gathering Sam in his arms before apparating straight to his bedroom in Potter Manor. He cleaned Sam up and then left him to sleep; going to tell Tom it was done.

* * *

Harry sealed the body into the crypt. He didn't know why he'd done it but it just seemed right to give Sam's brother a proper burial. Harry had been careful to preserve the body; the stench had been making him feel sick. After two months not to mention the way he'd died the body had been rather foul. But now it was patched up, cleaned and redressed in some clothes he'd found that had obviously belonged to the older brother. He didn't think he'd tell Sam about what he'd done, he doubted Sam would even know he was talking about anyway.

* * *

Sam woke up slowly, feeling safe and content. He looked around and then smiled happily, cuddling closer to his Master.

Harry opened his eyes and found Sam awake so he gently pet his hair. "Good morning Sam. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful Master." Sam answered, smiling shyly and Harry kissed him. Sam submitted to the kiss, wanting to do anything to please his Master. That was what a concubine did; he lived to please his Master. He arched into the gentle touch as his stomach was stroked.

"My wonderful concubine, you're being so good." Harry praised and Sam smiled. "You're going to give me heirs Sammy." Harry told him, wanting to see Sam's reaction, make sure everything had worked properly. Sam stared at him in awe before gently putting a hand on his own stomach.

"When Master?" He asked in excitement and Harry smiled.

"You're already carrying my first born." Harry whispered and Sam smiled.

"Thank you Master."

"When it's just us you can call me Harry." He told Sam, still stroking his stomach. Sam nodded, utterly relaxed as Harry shifted him into his arms. "Such a good Sammy." Harry praised and Sam smiled, he liked being good.

Sam was a concubine; it was his place to obey. He had no rights, no life beyond pleasing his Master. The baby he carried was Harry's, not his, his role was just to be a walking incubator. He was just happy to have a Master now, everything before was a distant, fading memory, unimportant now. The strongest memory he had was of a pair of green eyes, different to Master's, but always caring. He lay in his Master's arms, soaking up the gentle attention to where the baby was. He blushed when his stomach growled but his Master just chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Winky." Harry called and Sam started as the House Elf appeared, calming as Harry stroked his back. "Breakfast for two please, make sure Sammy's is good for pregnant people." Harry ordered and Winky bowed before vanishing to get them food.

"M…Harry?" Sam whispered and Harry looked down at where Sam was laying.

"Yes Sammy?"

"What was that?" Sam asked and Harry smiled at him.

"A House Elf. They do the housework, cook, things like that. If you call they'll answer you." Harry explained and Sam nodded. He sat up when Winky reappeared with their food. Harry kept an arm wrapped around Sam as they ate and then got up to dress. He pulled out a pair of silk pyjama pants and handed them to Sam who slipped them and then the offered pair of slippers on. Then Harry led him around the parts of the house Sam was allowed in so he wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Sam stood still as he was dressed, awed by the incredible material. It was sheer mostly and so soft. The pants billowed around his legs, settling snugly just below the swell of Harry's baby and around his ankles. A soft, slightly heavier robe was pulled up his arms, fastening across his chest, leaving his growing stomach bare for all to see. A slender golden chain was attached to his collar, falling freely to his waist. He sneezed as a bit of eye shadow was and lip gloss was placed on him and he heard his Master chuckle from nearby. He smiled shyly as his Master moved into view, looking absolutely incredible in black and silver robes.

"You look incredible Sammy." Harry breathed, reaching out to cup his cheek and Sam smiled, blushing slightly.

"You look incredible." Sam whispered and Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"My pretty concubine." Harry praised, gently stroking the baby bump. Sam's eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Harry's hand on him and the baby kicking gently as if it knew its Father was there. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yes Harry." Sam answered, smiling as the baby kicked again, a hand moving to rub his stomach. Harry smiled and looped the leash around his hand before apparating. Sam stumbled and Harry caught him, gently rubbing his stomach to help settle the baby.

"So I finally get to meet your Concubine my dear Heir." Voldemort hissed as he joined them and Harry gently tugged Sam closer on his leash, Sam falling to his knees in the presence of Lord Voldemort. A cold hand gently tipped his head up and Sam found himself staring into blood red eyes. "Beautiful, the picture did not do him justice. I can't wait to see the child you have created with such a creature." Tom told him and Harry smiled, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"It will be a beautiful baby." Harry agreed.

"Enjoy tonight." Tom said as he headed for the doors and Harry hissed something that made him laugh as he walked into the ballroom.

"That's our cue." Harry told Sam and gently led him forward. Sam shivered as they entered the massive room; he'd never seen so many people before. "Shh, relax Sammy, you're mine none of them can touch you." Harry whispered and Sam relaxed. His Master would never let any harm come to him or the baby he was carrying.

Harry kept his hand on the leash and Sam right by his side the whole night, protecting his concubine from the overly curious who would actually try to touch him. When Sam began wavering on his feet, obviously tired Harry led him to the smaller throne and looped his leash through a ring attached to it, letting Sam sink onto a cushion. He gently petted Sam's hair as his concubine relaxed, dozing as he leant against Harry's throne. Voldemort saw and nodded; Harry would be able to leave soon.

* * *

Sam sat in the rocking chair, gently petting his nine month extended stomach, feeling the baby kick happily. The nursery was beautiful and all ready for whenever the baby decided it was ready to join the world. He looked out the window at the stunning grounds surrounding Harry's ancestral home. Sam had never seen anything so amazing, not that anything from before Harry was very clear but he was sure he had never lived anywhere like this. He gasped and clutched his stomach as it contracted and then whimpered as he felt the wetness soaking his pants. "W…winky?" He called and then whimpered in pain. The elf appeared, took one look at him and then popped out again. Seconds later Harry appeared and scooped Sam into his arms, carrying him to their room.

"Shh Sammy, you'll be okay." Harry soothed as he set Sam down on the bed, the Healer rushing in to attend the birth. Harry supported Sam as he worked to bring Harry's baby into the world, the Healer encouraging him as he pushed. Sam kept his eyes locked on Harry the whole time as he struggled to give birth and then finally there came the cry of a newborn and Sam slumped against Harry.

"Congratulations my Prince, you have a healthy daughter." The Healer announced and Harry laid Sam back on the pillows to take his daughter into his arms. The Healer cleaned Sam up and made sure he would be alright before leaving.

"Harry?" Sam called groggily and Harry sat beside him, holding the baby so that Sam could see her. Sam smiled at her. "Beautiful." Sam murmured even as he fell asleep.

"Yes she is, aren't you little Lilly." Harry whispered as he cradled her close.

* * *

Sam smiled as he sat beside Lily, helping the six year old with her workbooks. He winced and shifted on the chair, rubbing his stomach and she stopped to put a hand on the stretched skin, smiling when the baby kicked her.

"I hope it's a girl. I want a baby sister." She stated seriously and Sam nodded.

"You would be a very good big sister little Mistress." Sam answered. "But what if it's a boy?" He asked and her teacher smothered a smile as Lily pulled a face.

"Boys are icky." She told them and Sam nodded in agreement as was expected. He loved Lily so much but he was not her parent as far as anyone was concerned. He had no say in any part of her life but he was happy as long as he was allowed to spend time with her. She knew he had given birth to her but treated him half way between a pet and a house elf. He didn't mind though, he liked spending time with her even if it was just cleaning up after her. "I'm bored. I want to play." She stated and Sam glanced at her teacher who sighed and nodded so he got up and held a hand out to her. She took it and skipped along at his side as they left the classroom.

* * *

Harry stroked Sam's flat stomach and Sam sighed, cuddling against him. He'd only given birth to little Sirius two days ago so Harry was being very gentle with him.

"Lilly must be upset, she wanted a sister." Sam whispered sleepily and Harry chuckled.

"She'll get over it Sammy." He promised, kissing his forehead. Sam smiled and shifted so his head was over Harry's heart, letting the steady beat lull him to sleep. Harry watched him sleep, gently stroking the long dark hair. Sam looked so different to how he had when Harry had first seen him. His hair had only been trimmed over the last six years so it was now held back in a braid, he was healthier due to the monitored diet he was kept on and his body was softer. He was still incredibly fit but his hips and stomach had changed to accommodate childbirth and the rest had softened with six years of not hunting. As far as Harry was concerned he was absolutely beautiful. He looked even better when his stomach was swollen with new life but Harry knew he couldn't force Sam's body to go through that too close together. That was why there was six years between Lilly and Sirius.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Sam playing with the three children, Lily, Sirius and Morgana loved spending time with Sam, probably because he always did what they wanted. Lily would be eighteen in a few months and then she'd be off to complete a Potions Apprenticeship in Germany. Sirius was attending his second year at Hogwarts and little Morgana would be starting home schooling. All of that meant it had been long enough between children. Harry smirked, soon Sam would be pregnant again with a fourth child and Harry couldn't wait, though the attempts to conceive were always a lot of fun. Sam looked over and spotted him, blushing as he recognised the look in Harry's eyes. He got up and walked over and Harry pulled him in close, kissing him. He pulled back when he heard Lilly laughing.

"Have fun Dad, gonna give us another brother?" She asked and Harry laughed.

"I'll try." He told her before pulling Sam towards the bedroom. He pushed Sam down on the bed and Sam smiled up at him, spreading his legs for Harry. Harry stripped them with magic and then crawled on top of him. "So beautiful and all mine." He purred and Sam shivered.

"Yes please." He whimpered and Harry pulled him into a kiss. Harry let his hands wander over Sam's willing body, working at driving him made with need. By the time he finally sank into his body Sam was babbling and thrashing on the bed. When they were done Harry pulled Sam into his arms, scanning but no baby yet.

* * *

Harry entered the study and sat in his usual chair, waiting for Tom to tell him why he'd been summoned.

"Dean Winchester has been released from hell. Apparently he's searching for Sam." Tom stated and Harry stiffened.

"Why?"

"Unknown."

"Guess I'm going to America." Harry muttered and Voldemort nodded. "I don't like leaving with Sam so close to term but I can't risk Dean finding Sam when he's so vulnerable if he's looking to cause harm."

"You think he wants to harm his brother?"

"Well he's a demon, that's generally what they do."

"True. I will keep an eye on the Manor while you're gone." Riddle assured him and Harry nodded before vanishing.

It took him three days to track down the group of demons he needed. He watched them for a while, wanting to be sure about which one was Dean before he summoned the sword of Gryffindor and attacking. He killed them all but one who snarled and attacked him. They fought for a while until Harry froze him in place.

Dean snarled and struggled to fight but the body he was in wouldn't move. He'd just been released from Hell, he would not go back! He glared at the…man as he circled his frozen body, feeling like meat on display.

"Rumour has it you're looking for Sam Winchester. Why?" The man asked but Dean didn't answer until he felt something rip through him and he screamed. "Why?" The demand came and Dean found himself unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Payback. He left me to rot."

"Actually he didn't. He doesn't even remember you anymore." Came the cold answer.

"What?" Dean asked, not understanding.

"Simple, he was going to be used to help end the world. While I would have survived that didn't sound fun so I fixed it. As far as Sam knows he's always been nothing more than a concubine." The man purred and Dean stared in shock. No, it wasn't true; he'd seen Sam playing happy families with some woman. "Sam is mine Dean. Body, mind, heart and soul. No one harms what belongs to me."

Harry watched the confusion on the demons face and moved in for the kill. He raised a hand to touch the bodies face, tracing the skin gently. He kept his hand there, feeling the demon trying to pull away. With his original body back the demon would be beautiful. Only question was could he be tamed? "Do you really want to harm your own brother? To kill a defenceless pregnant person?" Harry whispered.

"Pregnant?" Dean asked, feeling utterly lost and Harry smiled.

"Carrying my fourth child. I'm hoping for another son to keep things even."

"But…he's male." Dean whispered, feeling relaxed and sort of sleepy.

Harry smiled as his magic began breaking through the demons defences. "And he looks so wonderful with his belly stretched with my baby." Harry purred, watching the brown eyes glazing over. He put a hand to the chest and tugged, pulling the demon from its host and gently pouring it into a bottle. He released the body and it crumpled. Harry apparated into the family crypt and opened Dean's alcove, levitating the body out. He then took it to a spare bedroom and laid it out before tipping the bottle over its face, the demon spilling out and then into the body. Harry watched as the body gasped and convulsed, moving to pour healing potions into the open mouth, helping Dean get the body going again. After a while green eyes fluttered open and stared around blearily. "Welcome back Dean."

"W…what?" He coughed and Harry gave him some water.

"Thought you might want your body back." Harry explained and the demon slowly sat up, studying the new body. Harry smiled and gently stroked it with his magic, making the demon shiver in pleasure, eyes half closing. "Such a pretty demon." Harry hissed before claiming Dean's mouth. Dean gasped and struggled but then Harry's magic stroked his demonic essence again and Dean submitted. Harry moved to straddle him, running his hands over the slowly warming skin. "Would you like to be mine Dean? Like Sammy?" He hissed and Dean stared at him, dazed by Harry's magic and the transference to a new body. Harry sank his magic deeper into the demon and it shuddered, eyes flickering to black. Harry teased a bit more and then got up and pulled the stunned demon up. "Would you like to see Sam?" He asked and got a dazed nod. His magic was weakening the demon's defences but it would take a while for them to be weak enough. Harry flicked his wrist at a nearby mirror and the image wavered to show Sam sitting in his rocking chair, rubbing his extended, very pregnant belly. Dean stared at the image, reaching out to touch it. "Not yet Dean." Harry told him, one hand stroking Dean's side, getting him used to his touch.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. He stared at the pregnant young man in the mirror. This was Sam? Sure his memories of Sammy were fuzzy but they didn't match what he was seeing and yet something screamed it was Sam.

"My Sammy." Harry told him, letting his magic stroke Dean, working at weakening his demonic defences. He dismissed the image and pushed Dean back on the mattress; Dean struggling, wanting Sammy. Dean whimpered, eyes black, he wanted Sammy. Harry pinned him to the bed, touching and stroking his body. Demons were notoriously difficult to control but he wanted Dean. Dean whimpered and struggled but then moaned and arched into his touch as Harry's magic continued to weaken him. Harry kissed him, biting at Dean's lip and Dean responded eagerly, mind confused form the magic.

Harry spent the next week working on Dean, slowly breaking down his defences, and the rest of the time with Sam, preparing for the birth. He showed Dean images of Sam and the children occasionally, letting him see what he was missing by fighting. He was with Dean when Sam's water broke and it gave him an idea. He restrained Dean to the bed so he was forced to look at the mirror which Harry then tuned to Sam. Dean cried out as he saw Sam doubled over in pain, trying to reach for his brother. Harry smirked and then apparated straight to Sam's side, knowing Dean could see them.

Harry got Sam to their bed while Winky went for the Healer. "It's okay Sammy, you'll be fine. You know what to do." Harry soothed and Sam clung to him, eyes full of adoration and trust.

Dean yelled for Sammy as he watched, it should be him not Harry with Sammy. Didn't Sam want him there? Dean fought his restraints but they wouldn't break and he collapsed on the bed, unable to do anything but watch as his little brother fought to give birth. He smiled when the doctor held up the wriggling little thing but why wasn't it given to Sammy? It was his baby? He whimpered as he saw Harry kissing and praising Sammy, the magic in the restraints and his own pain at not being there for Sam overwhelming him. Dean slumped in the restraints, just staring through the images, mind locked in a never ending cycle of self-hate.

It was nearly a day later when Harry returned to find Dean staring vacantly at the darkened mirror. He moved to the bed and sat beside him, touching Dean's face. Blank black eyes stared through him and Harry smiled, Dean's defences were completely gone. "Can you hear me Dean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mmmm." Was the response and Harry smiled.

"Good demon, you want to be a good demon right Dean?"

"Ye.s….ssss" Dean garbled, still staring vacuously.

"Do you want to be mine forever?" Harry pushed, lifting Dean's head from the bed.

"Pl….." Dean answered and Harry smirked, summoning the potion.

"Then drink this Dean." He put the bottle to Dean's lips and the demon obediently drank. Once it was empty Harry tossed it aside and claimed Dean's mouth, feeling his lips part instantly to give him access. Dean was completely docile and pliant to anything Harry did, moaning and mewling in response to Harry's touches. Harry pulled out a strip of silver and place it against Dean's throat, smiling as it shifted and hardened into a collar. He smiled when Dean just shivered in reaction unlike Sam all those years ago. He prepared Dean's body quickly and then slid in, starting the spell. Dean screamed as the tattoos formed along his spine, showing he belonged to Harry forever. Dean slumped, unconscious, as the spell and potion continued their work on his mind and body.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Harry cradling his son. The baby had somehow ended up with dark blonde hair and Harry's eyes. Seeing Harry with him was so wonderful. "Have you named him yet Harry?"

"I was thinking of Neville. He was an old school mate and friend. What do you think Sammy, Neville Potter?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. Harry sat beside him, letting Sam touch the baby gently.

"He's beautiful. But…" Sam trailed off, glancing at Harry who nodded. "Where did he get blonde hair from?" Sam asked in confusion and Harry chuckled.

"From your family Sammy mine."

"Oh. Okay." And those few words were more than enough for Sam who just cuddled with harry, still a little sore from twelve hours of labour to bring Neville into the world.

"I need to talk to you about something Sammy." Harry said as they watched little Neville sleep.

"About the new concubine Harry?" Sam asked quietly, he'd felt him being bonded.

"Yes Sammy. You have to help teach him the rules and get comfortable okay?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. "He's different to you Sammy; you'll always be my favourite. You need to look after him because the odds are he won't be able to have children and that will hurt him."

"No children?" Sam whispered and Harry nodded. Sam gasped in horror, hand going to his own flattening stomach. "Is he here?"

"Nearby Sammy, you'll meet him soon."

* * *

Harry leant over Dean as the demon slowly stirred, green eyes opening sluggishly. "Good morning my demon." Harry whispered and Dean focused on him, smiling sleepily.

"Good morning Master." He whispered shyly and Harry ran his fingers through the short blonde hair.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked and Dean lowered his eyes.

"Happy Master. Do you have orders for me?" Dean asked quietly and Harry tugged him up so he could cradle him in his arms, seeing the utter love and trust in Dean's eyes.

"Will you do anything I ask you to my demon?"

"Yes Master." Dean whispered eagerly and Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Good. First of all when it's just us or my other concubine you will call me Harry." He ordered and Dean nodded. "His name is Sammy and he will teach you what you need to know and introduce you to my children."

"Will you use me for children M….Harry?" Dean asked hopefully and Harry petted his hair.

"Do you know what you are Dean?"

"Your concubine."

"Other than that?" Harry asked and Dean just looked at him curiously, making Harry smile as he realised it had worked, Dean did not remember hell or his old life. "You are a demon, not human. You are a dangerous creature of hell itself." Harry hissed and Dean whimpered. "Shh, it's alright now Dean, I won't let you hurt anyone."

"Thank you Master." Dean whispered in gratitude. Harry got up and handed him a pair of silk pyjama bottoms and slippers.

"Get dressed."

"Yes Harry." Dean obediently pulled the clothes on and followed Harry from the room.

Harry led him into the family wing, finding Sammy in the library, curled up with a book. Sam looked up as soon as they entered, smiling at Harry and then studying Dean who lowered his eyes, knowing this concubine was more highly ranked than he was.

"Is this him Master?" Sammy asked and Harry nodded, wanting to see how they reacted to each other. Sam got up and walked over towards Dean who kept his head lowered and hands clasped. Sam tipped Dean's head up, staring into his eyes….he knew them somehow. Maybe they'd been trained together to be Harry's?

Dean stared at the other concubine, knowing better than to move while being studied. There was something…..almost familiar about the taller man, something about his eyes called to Dean. He smiled at Dean and Dean gave a shy smile back.

"He's stunning Harry." Sam whispered and Dean blushed, making Harry chuckle.

"You both are Sammy." Harry kissed Sam who melted against the slightly shorter man. "I have to go so you're in charge of Dean, Sammy. Show him where he's allowed to wander, introduce him to the children so there's no accidents, you know what to do." Harry ordered and Sam nodded, glancing at Dean who looked a little nervous. Sam gave the new concubine a comforting smile and he relaxed a little. Harry smiled and kissed Dean, the demon raising his head to meet him eagerly. Sam watched them, not feeling at all jealous of Dean, one look and it was obvious he wouldn't be challenging Sam for his position. "I'll be back late this evening." Harry told them and then grinned. "Have fun if you want." He whispered to Sam whose eyes went wide but he nodded at the permission to touch Dean if he wanted.

* * *

Harry ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he lounged on his throne. Sam was leashed to his right and Dean to his left, the demon leaning against his leg, head on Harry's lap. Harry's fingers tightened in Sam's hair as he recognised the person being dragged in. Sam whimpered but not in pain at the tightening and Harry smirked. His concubines looked magnificent in their harem style pants and lose robe like coats. Dean's pants were a sheer light green, the coat a darker shade while Sam's were blue. The only way they could have looked better was if they were both pregnant, oh well.

"Harry." Ginny gasped and Harry smirked darkly at her, tugging Sam up higher. Sam moaned in pleasure as Harry's hand wandered his chest and Ginny gaped in disgust.

"Don't like my concubines Ginerva?" Harry asked her as he fully pulled Sam into his lap, running his hands over the pliable body. Sam sighed and melted into him, head back on Harry's shoulder, not caring that over a dozen people were watching. Dean cuddled up against Harry's leg more, watching Ginny with demonic black eyes, making her shiver.

"What happened to you Harry? Why are you working with him? He killed your parents!"

"Crucio." Harry hissed and Ginny screamed. Dean watched in awe, the torture calling to his darker, demonic nature. "Watch you tone and words Miss Weasley or else they'll be your last." Harry warned. Ginny shakily rolled to her knees and got up again, staring at Harry hatefully.

"You bastard." She spat and Harry smirked.

"Funny but last I knew my parents were married. You do realise how much trouble you're in right? Getting caught like that, would have thought the twins would have taught you better." He taunted before nibbling at Sam's neck. Apparently his hand wandering to the front of Sam's sheer pants was too much for her and Ginny lunged to attack. "Avada Kedavra." Harry called and she dropped dead. Harry stared at her body for a while, feeling nothing. Once he'd thought he would marry her, until he'd learnt the truth, now she meant nothing to him. "Clean this up." He ordered and then apparated the three of them home.

* * *

Dean watched as Harry thrust in and out of Sammy's body, trying to conceive another child. He felt useless to him, because of what he was he couldn't carry his Master's children and he wanted to so badly. He existed to please his Master and continue his family, but Dean could only fulfil half his purpose. It hurt so he did everything he could to keep Harry happy in every other way. Sammy arched his back to get closer to their Master and their eyes met, Sammy's glazed in pleasure and Dean gasped, unable to look away as his mind was bombarded with images and feelings…from when he was human. For a few seconds he was Dean Winchester again and everything in him screamed out in horror but then it faded away and he shook his head, breaking eye contact with Sammy. He crawled cautiously closer and Harry pulled him into a kiss, making Dean moan in pleasure. Yes, he would do anything to please his Master.

_The End._

_Poor Sam and Dean in this one. This is actually closer to the original idea I had than Insanity Can Lead to Happiness. As for the title, I figured it fit since while Sam and Dean may be sane, if they could remember their old lives they would not be happy with their current ones. _


End file.
